Wedding play
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Thor was just finishing up his giant killing, when Loki sent him an email.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **I had just finished reading**_ **Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard** _ **and it was AMAZING (which is an understatement). So I had this idea when Thor talked about Loki, and now this is the result… Enjoy.**_

Thor had just finished killing another giant, when his hammer got an email. It's rare for him to get emails, and when he gets emails from his hammer, it means that it's from other gods (one time, he got an email from Freya, and she only asked for him to visit her).

It was from Loki. Thor only sighed and read it anyways. How can a prisoner get to get Wi-Fi? It says; Hi.

He sent him an email just to say 'Hi.'? "You could've just said that to my face!" Thor shouted at his hammer. "There's no need to shout at your hammer like that…"

"But this is Loki! For god's sake, he could've made some kind of apparition if he just wanted to tell me that," he said and turned to see who it was. It was Loki. Freaking. Loki. And strangely, he was with Freya. Or Frey dressing up as Freya, which Loki could manage to do when he wanted to.

"Loki! Why aren't you in your prison?"

"It's my birthday! How mean of you to forget…" Loki sounded whole-heartedly disappointed. As his mutual nemesis, Thor felt bad. "Sorry, Loki. You know how my memory is, when it comes to remembering stuff. I forget it almost instantly when I fight!"

"I'm heart-broken now, Thor. Whatever are you gonna do…?" In the background, Freya snickered, clearly enjoying the show. "I'll do anything! I'm sorry if it's my fault that your heart broke, so I'll do anything I can!"

"Really?" Loki sounded hopeful. "Really," Thor nodded and Freya clapped her hands. "Well, then, how about you and Loki star in my play for my worlds' people?"

"A play?"

"Yep! And we'd invited the other gods to watch us too! It'll be magnificent! And, guess what…" Loki said with a malicious grin. Thor thought about it. "Are we gonna kill giants?"

"No, but close enough," Freya said, not exactly listening to him. She was thinking about what costumes Thor should wear. "You'll have to see for yourself if you wanna know what it is."

"Okay then! To Freya's world we go!" Thor said and they all teleported to her world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry it took me, like, one week to post this! I mean, stuff happens.**_

"So!" Freya started when they had just stepped into a place that looks exactly like an upside-down ship, where Freya's throne is supposed to be. "Here's the script and all that stuff… But you don't really need it anyways. You only need to say 'I do' when I wink at you, so watch for me."

"Don't look at me like that," Loki said to him when he glanced at him accusingly. "Freya designed the script 100%, I swear."

"Well… okay, but Freya… Why am _I_ the bride? Why can't Loki be the bride?" he asked after he saw the casts. "Well, it _is_ a wedding play, and my people—well, some of them—wanted to make someone with muscles wear a bridal gown they accidentally made… And the gown, I swear I didn't do anything to tell them your size but, it suits only _you,_ Thor, so…. _Please?_ "

He grunted. "I don't wanna…"

"Oh, come _on_ Thor! Are you planning on turning your _fans_ down? Huh? People whom look up to you and all, they cheered for you in your battles, they love you for what you do!" Loki said, helping Freya. "Imagine their faces when they see you in a wedding dress… They'll be _awed_ by your manliness…"

Freya looked at him with a what-are-you-trying-to-do look, but one look at Thor, she knew he was buying it. "Why does a wedding dress make a man way more manly?"

"Well, for starters, don't you think girls would love to see your awesome muscles over that dress? You'd be a whole new hero in their eyes! Guys would really love to have your kind of muscles, and you might even make new battle companions!"

"…"

"And…" Loki said with a seductive smirk, one he always had when he knew he had Thor, _all to himself._ "A buff guy like you suits really well in white…"

"Well, if you say so…" Thor shrugged and complied to a shining Loki, whom suggested that he helped him wear that unbelievably complicated dress. Freya thought, 'That Loki sure knows Thor's weaknesses…'

The dress fit perfectly on Thor. "You think Freya would like this…?"

"She'll love it because her people loves it," Loki said while he put on the finishing touches to the dress. "What are you gonna be? You're part of the drama, right?"

"Yep, but that'll be a secret~" he said and tightened the frilly hem on him. "Okay, done! Thor, after this, you stand by behind the door in the middle of the field, and when it opens, you _have_ to walk forward, until you're in front of Freya, alright?"

"Oh! So that's where she'll be!" he said, imagining Freya wearing a groom's suit. She'll look like Frey, for sure. After he was stationed in the said position, he waited until the door opened. When it did, he stepped forward.

 _There is no going back, now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Wheee…. This is strictly humor, people.**_

The path where he had to walk on was extremely long for no reason. And it was also too bright to even see the podium until he was 5 meters to it. He saw Freya… holding a bible-like book, and the one dressed up as the groom was… Loki.

All the colours drained from his face.

' _I'm supposed to marry_ Loki _?!'_

But he had made his resolve to not stop until he is in front of Freya, so he did. He and Loki stood side-by-side, and Thor was totally NOT pleased with that. Loki looked prim and proper in a grooms' suit, and he looked extremely handsome, if one must add. He started comparing his frilly dress, which, in his opinion, looked rather messy after the long walk.

Freya read those things you're supposed to hear in weddings where you had to read those marriage stuff, and Loki had this menacing grin on his face, but he closed his eyes, which made him look calm and vulnerable, yet deadly. Then, he said, "I do."

Then, Thor snapped right back into reality. "Do you, Thor, accept Loki as your husband?" Freya winked. That was his cue. "Yes, I do," he said spontaneously. "I declare you… Man and husband! Cheers everyone! CHEERS!"

All around them, Freya's people cheered, and in the midst of that, Loki said, "With this, I seal our marriage," and kissed him on the lips. Thor wanted to push him away, but by some magic Loki cast on him beforehand, he couldn't do anything but kiss him back. The audience cheered louder.

That had been something sacred, a kiss is. Once you kiss someone, a seal shall be sealed, and Loki had said 'marriage'. It applies to Thor in quite a literal way, that even now, that memory haunts him. Every time he remembers, he'll be reminded of that time where he had married a man.

And that fact hasn't changed ever since….

Even now.

 _ **End~**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Let's just say that those two had been single their whole lives, okay? Because, truth to be told, I don't know much about Norse myths, and I had just learnt the name from Magnus Chase. Let's face it; I'm bad at facts, but I love making stories. That's what counts… I think.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this~! Pls review, if you'd like~ I appreciate that a hell lot~ ^^**_

 _ **Jyaa nee~**_


End file.
